


おとしもの

by mdl_ao3



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdl_ao3/pseuds/mdl_ao3
Summary: 企画に参加して書いた作品です。逃げ込んだ植物園で、落とし物のスマートフォンを見つけたイデア。
Relationships: Leona Kingscholar/Idia Shroud
Kudos: 6





	おとしもの

もうダメだ。イデアは繰り返し足を前に出すことにすら体力の限界を感じていた。植物園に薬草を取りに来たまでは良かったが、何日目だったか忘れた徹夜明けに快晴の空から容赦ない太陽光、冗談ではなく溶けてなくなってしまいそうだ。目的を果たしたら少し休んで行こうと決め、俯き足を引きずり、植物園まではなんとか辿り着いたのだった。  
「いや、無理なんだけど。こんな気候で人は生きていけないでしょ……」  
ふらつきながらも目当ての薬草を採取して袋に入れる。これで授業はなんとかなる。一人でもなんとかなる。むしろ誰かと組むほうが辛いので、できれば何も言わずじっと見てるだけの人と組めたらいいなあなどと、この学園においてはまあまず無理なことを願った。  
植物園は広く、人があまり来ないゾーンもあることをイデアは知っている。度々こうして疲れたときの避難所にしているからだ。少し休んでから帰ろう……そう思い、茂みをかき分けよく身を寄せる場所に向かった。  
  
不意に何がが靴に当たり、危うく踏みかけた。こんなにも疲れ果てているのに咄嗟に足を退けた自分を褒めてやりたいとイデアは思いつつ、一体何が落ちていたんだと足元に目をやる。  
「ヒェッあぶな……スマホじゃん」  
ふさふさと草が生い茂る地面に、真っ黒く四角いもの。周りに人もいないので、誰かが落としていったのかもしれない。  
そのままにしておくと自分のようにうっかり足を乗っけてしまうかもしれない。モバイル機器はデリケートだ。バキリと音がしたが最後、もう中に詰まった思い出を見返すことはできなくなる……普段は他人に近寄らず我関せずのイデアとて、それはさすがに同情してしまう。  
教師にでも届けるかと拾い上げ、何か落とし主の手がかりになりそうなものはと手の中でくるくる眺めてみる。  
カバーもなく傷だらけのボディ、若干端のほうが割れたディスプレイは、普段からあまり大切にされていない子だと分かる。イデアには考えられないことだが、落としたことにも気付いていない可能性もある。  
ただ、機種は最新モデルの中でも通信速度もカメラの性能もいいもので、選択を間違えないところは唯一好感が持てた。かく言うイデアも同じ機種を愛用していて、今ポケットに入っているのがそれだ。  
見分していたその時、指が画面の下の方に触れた。そしてうっかりロック画面を立ち上げてしまった。  
ロック画面に設定された壁紙は、間違えて撮影してしまったとしか思えない移動教室の雑然とした風景だった。  
持ち主は上段の席にいて、下段の生徒の後頭がブレて写っている。画面の左の方にはイデアの姿もあった。同じ授業を取っている誰かだということは分かったが、自分なら速攻で捨てるようなブレブレな写真をロック画面に設定していることが不可解でならない。  
しかも、スマホは認証システムを全く使用しておらず、スライドすれば中身が見られてしまう。このまま置いておいて情報リテラシーの低い者に拾われたりしたら……イデアは戦慄した。  
「そもそも教師に預けるのって本当に得策？ あの人たち平気な顔して中身確認するでしょ……写真も保存したスクショも全部見られるなんて死も同然」   
とはいえ持ち去るわけにもいかない。スマホを手にウンウン唸っていると、背後の茂みが大きく音を立てた。  
「……あ？」  
不機嫌な声と丸分かりな低音で、条件反射で振り返ったイデアはヒィ……と鳴いた。  
「レ、オナ氏……」   
「なんだ先客かよ……つーかそれ、」  
ポンポンとポケットを確かめるように叩き、  
「俺のだな」  
「……えっ」  
「返せ」  
「は？ レ、レオナ氏、のスマホ？」  
「そうだ。返せ」  
拾ってくれてありがとう、ではない。まるでイデアが奪ったかのような言い草に、持ち主を心配したのは完全に無駄だったと目が据わる。煽り属性に火種を放り込まれてしまっては燃えざるを得ない。  
「何故これがレオナ氏のものと分かるのですかな？ スマホなど個人情報そのもの。本人確認が必要でしょ。同じ機種と色ってだけかもしれませんぞ」  
「チッ……面倒くせぇな。とにかく俺のなんだよ」  
「証拠は？」  
「あ？ 証拠だァ？」  
「拾得物の引き渡しに本人確認の書類などが必要なのは常識では？ あ〜、王族の方にはそういったご経験はござら」  
「入ってる写真を見ろ」  
思わぬ反撃にイデアは戸惑った。他人のスマホなど見てもいいものなのか……散々ハッキングなど個人情報を暴いておいて今更だが、それとこれとは別なのだ。  
「えっ……みみみ、見て大丈夫なの？」  
言いながら、遠慮がちにブレブレ写真のロック画面をスライドする。壁紙はデフォルトのままで、信じられないほどアプリのアイコンがない……写真と電話、メールなど通信に使うアプリが合計で5つほどの、驚くほどシンプルな画面だった。  
言われるままに写真アプリを起動し、保存されている画像を確かめてみる。数枚しか入っていない写真は全て風景を写したものだった。  
「わー……綺麗な空」  
「俺の故郷の空だ。何度見ても見飽きねぇ」  
広大な草原の夕焼け空。イデアは自分の故郷とあまりにも違う景色に見入ってしまった。  
「見てぇなら、今度のホリデーに来いよ。案内してやる」  
「……ふぇ？ なな、なにゆえ？」  
レオナはそれには返さず、自分の物だと証明したとばかりに手を差し出した。イデアは困惑したままスマホを渡す。  
そして連絡先を教えろと言われるがまま教えてしまったイデアは、なし崩しにホリデーにはレオナの故郷へと連れて行かれ、家族とも引き合わされることとなった。甥には懐かれ、両親にはこれからもレオナと仲良くしてくれと熱心にお願いをされてしまい……あれよあれよという間に婚約指輪をする仲にまで発展していた。 

「ところであのロック画面のブレブレ写真、何だったの？」  
まさか間違えて設定したんじゃないよね。からかい混じりに言うと、違ぇよ、と返ってきて、  
「……お前が写ってんだろうが」  
うっかり誤作動したカメラが残した写真の端には、この青い髪があったからだと告げられた。  
  
「笑うなよ」  
笑うしかないだろう。照れ臭くてどうしていいか分からないんだ。 


End file.
